Without Words Or Worries
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Weiss Blake and Yang take some time to recuperate together after the Battle of Haven. [Bees' Schnees]


**So after writing Healing Practices back in January or so, I wanted to do a Bees' Schnees fic as well. So again, this fic is literally 6 months old so forgive me for the canon inaccuracies, but it's been waiting a long time for its turn to be posted.**

 **This is just some good old senseless fluff~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Without Words Or Worries

After a week or so of being cooped up in one of Qrow's hideouts for recuperation, Weiss Blake and Yang are finally able to get some fresh air. And they manage to bring their weapons with them this time.

They just want to get a bit of training done while Ruby and the others are out shopping for essentials in town. Since all of their injuries have finally healed they see no harm in practicing some moves for fear of their techniques getting rusty.

So they saunter out to a small forest where there's plenty of space. Weiss focuses on her agility and the feeling of jumping and moving so rapidly after being out of commission for a week. Blake refines her aim and her dodges, as well as using the Dust Weiss had given her for her clones in various forms. Yang works on her close-combat moves, mainly her kicks and grapples.

The three of them train with their own methods in their own ways for a while, until a mutual moment of rest brings them all to the same conclusion; now that they are back together they should practice fighting that way.

There's an inkling in the backs of all their minds that it might be a bit unusual initially, trying to remember how to fight with a teammate on either side. Since the separation they might've all gotten used to fighting solo.

And yet, the second they all get into position against their imaginary enemies, all those fears are dashed in a matter of seconds.

It all comes back to them naturally, the ways they can move freely while someone else watches their blind side, a liberty none of them had really enjoyed while alone. And there was the pride of looking out for one another, of knowing they were being of use and of assistance. It comes back to them all as if it had never left.

So they spend a while training, giving each other scenarios and imaginary opponents or situations to combat, pointing out certain trees to make targets for their aim.

It's a good session, ensuring they're all on high alert.

But the most important part is that they're enjoying themselves. It feels good to be out moving around again after being bedridden.

Presently, as Weiss hops off her glyph and back onto solid ground, Blake and Yang lower their hands and weapons and retreat to her side.

"Phew!" Yang sighs. "What a good session!"

"I'll say," Blake agrees. "It's nice to finally be moving again."

The two of them exchange a brief kiss before turning to their other girlfriend. Weiss is still staring off into the distance, quite obviously contemplating.

"We should try something..."

"Hey, Weiss," Yang calls. "Take a break, would ya?"

Blake goes to retrieve the heiress, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and bringing her over. She steals a quick kiss before Yang takes her turn. Weiss is pulled from her thoughts for a moment as she welcomes their affection.

"Thank you. Now then, would you two care to practice using my glyphs? I feel it's been a while."

"Dang, it really has," Yang mumbles. "I guess you're right."

"Yeah," Blake agrees. "We should probably get used to what it's like using them in case we ever need it."

"And it would be good practice for me as well," Weiss declares. "I need to remember what it's like to control them for the sake of others rather than just myself."

With it decided, the three of them move apart and get into position. With a swing of her rapier, Weiss begins casting a trail of glyphs elevating higher and higher as they progress. She splits them into separate paths, closing her eyes to concentrate.

Yang and Blake each select a trail of glyphs and jump on. Without missing a beat Weiss focuses on both of them simultaneously, creating more circles for each of them to use even while they branch out in different directions. She listens to determine their respective locations, accurately forming another glyph waiting for each of them wherever their feet are about to land next.

For a few minutes she hones her skills this way while the other two continue their mock fighting with the assistance of her glyphs.

But at one point Weiss senses them both about to move at the same time. She opens her eyes to watch them both closely. Yang jumps first and Weiss shoots out her arm to form another glyph for her. But Blake decides at the last second not to jump.

It throws Weiss off, and she allows the glyph Blake had been standing on previously to fade. Blake yelps as her glyph vanishes from beneath her feet. Weiss gasps in dismay, but she can't think or act quickly enough to form another glyph without risking dropping Yang's as well.

"Blake!"

They both cry out her name, only Yang has the liberty of moving freely. She jumps off her glyph and lands roughly, but hurries to position herself below her partner. It's sloppy and last-second, but she just barely manages to half-catch Blake before the both of them crash to the ground. Weiss instantly cancels all of her glyphs and rushes to them.

"Are you two all right?"

The pair of them are a moaning mess of tangled hair and limbs. Yang is pinned beneath the Faunus girl but gives a thumbs-up.

"All good, princess."

"Yeah," Blake wheezes. "We're fine." She slowly pushes herself up off Yang, then helps pull her up into a sitting position. Weiss breathes a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"Don't worry about it," Blake smiles. "I second-guessed myself and you. It was my fault."

"I should've called it off sooner," Yang grunts. "I'll take some blame, too." She wraps an arm around each of her girlfriends and affectionately bumps their heads together. Blake kisses each of them on the cheek to reassure them.

"If you're sure," Weiss sighs. "Perhaps this was a sign to head back."

"Yeah."

"I hear ya."

Weiss stands first, dusting off her dress and sheathing Myrtenaster. She reaches a hand down to both of them. They each accept, and Yang pulls herself up first with a small grunt. But when Blake tries to get up her ankle suddenly gives.

"Ah-" Before she can drop to her knees, both Weiss and Yang dive in to support her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah... I think I just hurt my ankle. I'll be fine." She stands awkwardly on her other foot, leaning mostly against Yang for support now. Weiss frowns.

"This is my fault. As such I'll take full responsibility." She turns around and gives Blake her back, then holds out her arms expectantly. The other two share a perplexed glance.

"The heck you talkin' about 'responsibility', princess? I swear, you're such a Schnee."

"I'm fine, Weiss. Really."

"And how do you expect to get back to the house like that?" Weiss opens one eye and peeks over her shoulder. "Just let me carry you back."

"Whoa, wait. You're gonna carry her?" Yang chuckles. "Weiss, no offense, but if anyone should be doin' the carrying, it's me."

"And why is that? Are you implying I'm not strong enough?"

"Or that I'm too heavy?" Blake deadpans.

"What? N-No, nothin' like that! I just-"

"Calm down Yang," Blake chuckles. "I'm kidding."

"Well I'm not," Weiss huffs. "I can carry her back."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive."

Yang and Blake share another look. Both shrug.

"All right. If you're sure then."

So the three of them crouch down to make the transfer a bit easier. Blake slowly moves forward to wrap her arms around Weiss' neck and shoulders, pressing herself up against her back. Weiss doesn't have as much muscle or height as Yang.

Blake's ears flick as she already starts to have second thoughts, but she knows going back on her word now will only hurt Weiss' pride. The heiress reaches back to grab for her legs, locking her arms about the Faunus girl's thighs. Yang keeps a hand on her partner's back to make sure she's secure.

"Ready?" she asks. "Just lift with your knees, Weiss."

"I know what I'm doing."

With this Weiss begins to stand, balancing the entirety of Blake's weight on her back. Blake swallows back a yelp of surprise at how strong Weiss really is, lifting her almost effortlessly-

Until there's a very telling _crack_.

Blake both hears and feels it snap against her chest, and Weiss slumps beneath her. The heiress hisses in pain as she drops back to her knees with Blake on top of her.

"Weiss-?" Yang lunges forward to put a hand on the heiress' shoulder, while still keeping the other on Blake's back. The Faunus girl immediately releases her grip and peels herself off Weiss' back, once again leaning on the brawler for support.

"Weiss? Are you okay?"

Whatever had happened had winded her, that much was for certain. She can barely catch her breath and has to hold up a finger to them. They settle on either side of her, rubbing her back and shoulders slowly.

"Yeesh, that sounded like it hurt," Yang mumbled.

"I _felt_ it," Blake shuddered.

They both wrap Weiss up in a light hug, peppering little kisses across her forehead and temples until she's finally able to speak again.

"Fine..." she pants. "Yang... you carry her..."

"Oh, I'll be carrying more than just her," Yang decides.

With a nod to her partner she invites Blake onto her back instead. The Faunus girl feels a little less guilty climbing onto her. She'd hurt Weiss' pride _and_ her back now.

When Blake wraps her arms around Yang's neck, the blonde scoops Weiss into her arms to carry her bridal style at the same time. When both of them are ready she slowly rises to her feet.

"Nice and easy~"

Blake has to cling to Yang with her arms and her legs so her partner can carry Weiss in her arms, but with the way Yang angles her body and lets Blake's chest lay full against her back, they somehow make it work.

Yang takes her time walking back to the hideout. She knows Blake is silent because she's embarrassed; she can feel her heart thumping a mile a minute. But she isn't sure if Weiss is silent because she's still breathless or because her pride is wounded so badly.

Either way Yang opts not to prompt either of them into acknowledging the blunder any further.

It takes her a few minutes to make it back through the forest and to the house, but once they're there, Blake requests to hop off. She uses the outside porch stairs and the walls to support herself now and holds the door open for Yang.

At last the three of them slip inside to find the pleasantly-vacant house. Blake keeps an arm around her partner and hobbles beside her as Yang heads straight for the bedroom they've been sharing upon getting here.

When she reaches the bed she carefully lies Weiss down on her back. The heiress' eyes are still shut and she rolls her head to one side with a moan. Blake sits down on the edge beside her and reaches for her hand.

"Sorry. Guess I was too heavy after all."

Weiss flicks her eyes open.

"Nonsense. I simply wasn't strong enough..."

"Hey, enough you two." Yang plops down beside them, running both hands through their hair. "We're all still recovering. There's bound to be a few hiccups here and there. I messed up, too. I was supposed to be keeping an eye on your guys' condition. Especially yours, princess." She lets her hand trail gingerly down to the heiress' right side, her eyes softening with worry. "Does it hurt? It isn't bleeding again, is it?"

Weiss reaches up to cover Yang's hand with her own.

"It's fine, Yang. I think we all just need some rest."

"Agreed." Blake leans her head on her partner's shoulder, nuzzling softly. Yang dips her head to kiss Blake's ears, then leans down to peck Weiss' forehead.

"Rest it is."

So she kicks off her own boots before helping Weiss and Blake remove theirs. Blake's aura is already starting to combat the ache in her foot. Likewise, Weiss' back isn't hurting all that much anymore.

The three of them take turns changing into cleaner and more comfortable clothes before lying down with Weiss in the center.

For a few moments it's silent kisses, Yang and Blake each taking a turn with Weiss before coming together themselves. When they part, Yang licks her lips playfully before glancing down the the heiress.

"How's about I give you a nice massage, hm? You look like you could use it."

Weiss rolls her eyes.

"I mean, if you _insist_."

They all chuckle a little. Yang sits herself up while Blake carefully helps Weiss turn herself over to lie on her stomach with her face turned to Blake. The Faunus girl contents herself with gathering Weiss' hair aside and combing through it, all while planting light kisses on her lips.

Weiss hums into the contact and slips her hand down to find Blake's, threading their fingers. Yang shakes out her hands before placing them gently on Weiss' back, making sure to avoid her right side for now.

"Just relax, princess. Breathe in..." She waits until she can feel Weiss' sides slowly expanding beneath her palms. "And out..." She leans forward a bit to kiss the back of her head.

With this she gets to her promised massage, allowing a bit of heat from her semblance to leak into her fingers as she runs them along Weiss' sore back. Even her prosthetic can emit her semblance now, but she still takes extra precautions not to use too much of her own strength.

She presses down gradually and firmly, starting at the small of her back and working her way up by the inch. She creates a rhythm of pushing down and easing off again in accordance to Weiss' breathing.

The heiress' eyes are closed as she hides her face into the pillow to stifle the embarrassing moans, her hand squeezing Blake's on occasion. The Faunus girl lets out a comforting purr, blushing at how cute she is. She sits up momentarily to give Yang some love in the form of a kiss to her mouth before sinking back down next to Weiss.

Yang rolls her knuckles into Weiss' shoulder blades gently, then eases off by tracing her palms over the same area. Weiss whimpers, and Blake's ears flick. She bumps her nose against the heiress' cheek, coaxing her to turn her face. Weiss sighs as a single tear rolls down. Alarmed, Blake quickly reaches out to caress her bangs.

"Weiss? Are you okay?"

"Yes," she says quickly. "Yes, _goodness_ , yes. Don't worry..."

Even so Yang eases up just a bit and doesn't press down as hard as before. She runs her hands all up and down the smaller girl's back for several more minutes before laying down herself.

"Was that okay?"

Weiss is so relaxed she can't even open her eyes or turn her face.

"Yes... thank you, Yang..."

"My pleasure."

As Weiss rests for a moment, Blake carefully maneuvers herself over the heiress and sits next to her partner now.

"Your turn. Lie on your stomach."

"Seriously?" Yang perks up with a smile.

"Seriously. You carried us _both_ back here. You can't tell me you aren't even a little sore."

"I won't. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't do it again."

She rolls over onto her stomach and stretches out her arms, and just that alone makes her shoulders pop. Blake presses her hands onto her partner's muscular back, not afraid to lean more of her weight into it than Yang did for Weiss. Someone like Yang _needs_ more pressure in order to feel the effects of a massage.

So Blake doesn't hold back, kneading her fingers in and rolling her knuckles, tracing Yang's shoulder blades and fanning out to her ribs before trailing down her spine.

Unlike Weiss who tends to be quieter in these kinds of situations, Yang lets out every moan that comes up. It's so loud and nearly incriminating that it makes Blake blush constantly.

Even Weiss can't take it for long. She pushes herself up and turns over to face the blonde, hooking her index finger under Yang's chin to make her look at her.

"My goodness, you're an embarrassment."

"But Weiss~"

"Hush." Weiss silences her with a kiss, busying herself with muffling all of the noises coming out of her girlfriend's mouth.

Yang happily indulges in the spoiling, loving every time she feels a satisfying crack or a snap in her back. Weiss' cool fingers continue playing through her hair, a privilege few people in this world are blessed with. But Weiss knows how to take care as to not tug or pull on a single strand. And Blake knows exactly how to press and push on her back.

By the time Yang's a puddle of bliss, Blake's arms are feeling a little sore. Weiss takes both of her hands and invites her to take her turn. Blake willingly lies down and Weiss begins to work her magic.

Her technique is a combination of both of theirs, only much lighter. And yet it still manages to alleviate the aches and pains somehow. Blake sighs as she feels Weiss focus mainly on her shoulders and upper arms. The purr tumbles out almost instantly, and only increases when Yang sidles over to scratch her ears. Weiss can feel the vibrations in her hands and chuckles as Blake loses herself to the feelings of relaxation.

Weiss commits to what she's doing for a few minutes, until Blake's purr is so loud and fast the heiress' fears she's going to lose her breath. Only then does she slowly move her hands, draping one across her girlfriend's back and letting the other find the wound on her stomach. Weiss lies herself down and lets her hand rest over the scar, rubbing gently.

Blake's purr doesn't let up, but she moves her hands into a similar position on Weiss, spreading her hand out over the fresher scar on Weiss' right side.

Yang crosses her legs and has each of them rest their heads in her lap together. From here she can easily run a hand up and down both of their sides, covering each of their scars simultaneously. She leans forward to kiss them both on the head.

For a moment she simply listens to them breathe, savors the feeling of their warmth coupled with her own. Blake and Weiss share a soft kiss of their own, rubbing their palms lightly over each other's stomachs. Their hearts beat slowly beneath, and it's a feeling they both enjoy.

But there's only so much that feeling it can satisfy.

Blake hadn't been there to see what had happened to Weiss, but she'd heard about it from Yang. Even now, Blake shudders to imagine the horrific scene. She shifts closer, wrapping her arms around Weiss more fully now and pulling herself close.

Yang moves to lay down on Blake's other side, warming her back, leaving no space between them. Weiss pulls the Faunus girl in, her hands overlapping with Yang's over Blake's sides.

Blake nestles into Weiss' collar, letting her ear rest against the pulse in her neck. Her purr dwindles a bit so she can focus, listen.

She listens for a long time. She's _needed_ this for a long time. Longer than she'd ever care to admit.

Weiss' heartbeat is calm and steady, a reassuring rhythm Blake commits to memory. She can feel Yang's pulse in her back, but soon finds herself needing that as well. When she finally lifts her head, she leaves a kiss behind over Weiss' heart, then one on her scarred cheek.

The heiress brushes their cheeks together before urging Blake to turn and face Yang. Blake does as much, and she barely even gets to move in before Yang is already pulling her close.

And Blake listens again, for a long time. Yang's pulse is stronger than Weiss', more fervent by nature. It creates a resonating, surefire beat in her head. She can feel Weiss' hands loop around her stomach, her head resting between her shoulders. Blake reaches down to find her hand, fingers brushing against the fluttering pulse in Weiss' wrist.

And yet when she does the same for Yang, she can't feel anything from her right arm.

Even now that her semblance has been able to transfer to the metal. There's warmth there, but no pulse.

Blake burrows in more closely against her chest, keeping as close to both of their hearts as possible. She's still and quiet for a long while, trying to make up for lost time.

When she finally pulls back, Yang captures her lips without a word, carding fingers through her hair. She hugs Blake gently, then pulls her to rest on top of her stomach. Blake kisses her again before slipping herself off to the other side, leaving Yang in the center.

The blonde turns to Weiss first, bumping foreheads with her before pecking the bridge of her nose and finally her lips. Yang continues downward along the side of her neck, her hand slowly moving the sweater up past her hip.

Weiss squeezes her back as she feels Yang go lower, until her lips press directly onto the scar. Weiss shivers a little, but the warmth seeps from Yang's lips onto her skin and sends a wave of pleasant heat through her stomach.

Yang pulls away and readjusts Weiss' sweater before resting her head against her chest as well. She finds that listening to Weiss' heart for herself is the best remedy to block out the memories of what she'd seen.

Weiss can feel Yang's pulse drumming against her stomach, overlapping her own pulse in a strangely satisfying sensation.

Blake curls up at Yang's back, hugging her from behind. By the time she finally conjures up her purr again, Yang leaves Weiss with another kiss before turning her attention back to the Faunus girl. She slips her hand beneath Blake's shirt as well, lifting it up just a bit to reveal the scar. She leaves a warm kiss there as well.

Blake returns the favor by nuzzling into Yang's right elbow, right at the spot where metal meets flesh. She kisses her there, and Weiss does the same from her side.

At last all of them are satisfied in both giving and receiving the necessary comforts. Yang helps move Blake over herself again and back into the middle. The Faunus girl settles down onto her back, drawing each of her girlfriends in with both arms. Yang and Weiss share another kiss together before each taking one from Blake.

Yang rests her head on her partner's shoulder and closes her eyes, draping her right arm across her stomach. Weiss lays her arm over Yang's and lowers her head onto Blake's collar. Blake hugs them both and closes her eyes.

They all feel the beginnings of her purr this time, starting off as a little bubble at the center of her chest until it spreads fully across her entire body. They cuddle closely, nestle together in each other's warmth once again after so many long months without it.

And they fall asleep together, without words or worries.

All that's between them now is a heartbeat, a purr, a familiar warmth, and a deep-rooted love all their own.

* * *

 **A/N: It's been so long since I wrote this so in editing it I was very pleased with myself for all of this stupid fluff. Hope you enjoyed too!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
